


Like Viper Bite

by Rinusagitora



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Badship, F/M, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: His touches first sweet, and then like viper bite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just... needed to get this out, I guess.

“Come.”  


His tone itself was enough to petrify her. It was enough to make her hands cinch around the soapy bowl so it wouldn’t slip from her grasp, it was enough to turn her blood into slush.

It was strange how she’d come to prefer chores rather than bask in the embrace of her idol and lover.

“ _Come._ ” Sousuke ordered, more firmly than before.

“I need to do the dishes.” She replied weakly. _Oh please,_ just a few minutes more without the abrasive pain between her legs... “These shouldn’t wait. I promise to be fast.”  


“I’m not going to repeat myself again, Momo. Come. _Now._ ”  


She really did drop the bowl then. Water splashed her as it sunk under the bubbly layer of soap. She trod to him, sat between his legs, head bowed submissively, and leaned her head against his pectoral.

“Now, Momo,” Sousuke’s knuckles brushed up her arm. Goosebumps erupted across her skin; down her legs, over her arms, up her neck. Her muscles stiffened of their own accord as he reached her obi. Such a flimsy thing to keep the barrier between her and his touch together. “What made you think...” he pulled her sash loose and her yukata fell open, “that you could _deny_  me like that? I’ve been so _kind_  to you, and yet you refuse to give me even a slight bit of affection? You claim to love me, but you’ve such a bizarre way of showing it.”

“I’m sorry.” Her apology tumbled from her lips. “You’re right. I can do them in the morning.”  


“That you can. Why ruin such a lovely night when we can continue to enjoy ourselves?”  


Sousuke slipped her yukata off her shoulders. She lay, tearful, naked, as his nails just grazed the flesh of her chest. “You understand how offensive you were, yes?” He rest his hand just below her neck. Her eyes watered as she braced herself. “You understand how much you _hurt. Me?_ ”

She nodded solemnly.

He pinched her windpipe then. How small she was under his gigantic hands. How vulnerable, how compliant.

It would be over soon, she thought as her eyelids, and the tears that welled in her eyes, fell.


End file.
